Different Kind of Food
by Coffee Nut
Summary: Oneshot. Hige is hungry and goes off into the woods looking for food. He returns covered in burrs and Kiba becomes hungry for something else. KibaHige.


**A/N **If Kiba seems a little OOC, too bad for you. It's yaoi and that's just how it goes. My lovely buffer helped make this fic nice and shiny, so enjoy our efforts.

**Disclaimer: **Wolf's Rain does not belong to me, but that doesn't stop me from using the characters to please my own twisted imagination.

**Different Kind of Food**

"Harahetta!"

Hige groaned as his stomach growled, loudly, "oi...do we got any food?"

"No, we don't, and if we did you would probably eat it all, Porky," Tsume retorted throwing the wolf an annoyed look. "If you're so hungery, go find your own damn food."

"Well, fine!" Hige said getting to his feet, "I will!" he stalked away from the other three, casting Tsume a brief glare over his shoulder.

"Tsume...you didn't have to be so mean to him," Toboe commented sheepishly as he watched Hige moved closer to the woods.

"Just let him go," Kiba interjected before Tsume could retort.

"Whatever," Tsume growled; They were all in a sour mood since Cheza was taken from them.

In the woods

"Ow!...Stupid burrs," Hige groaned as he battled his way out of the brush, "gah! Get outa' my fur! Damn it! If I wasn't so hungry I'd just go back." Just then a deer lifted it's head a few yards in front of him, he'd been too distracted before to notice the sent, 'Sweet-- jackpot!' he thought as he crouched down to attack.

With a growl he leapt out of his hiding spot and darted towards his prey. He was too slow. The deer dodged just in the nick of time, totally evading the hungry wolf, and fled further into the woods. Hige fell flat on his stomach and let out a depressed groan.

"Man... I don't have enough energy to do that again," he muttered and, feeling defeated, pulled himself to his feet to head back out of the woods, "so much for eating."

Campsite

Kiba looked up, his ears catching rustling near the forest's border. He stood at the ready, in his wolf form, just in case someone was-- lunar flowers? He calmed down, smelling the air to be sure. Yes flowers, but... Hige emerged from the woods, tired and covered in burrs.

"What happened to you?" Kiba asked, not really that interested in knowing. The more important issue here was that Hige smelled like lunar flowers. Why hadn't he noticed it before? It was faint, but definantley there.

"What do you think happened? I lost a fight with a bush," Hige said as he sat down next to Kiba and began biting at his fur.

"Stop that already; you're only making it worse," Kiba chided as he moved closer to Hige, "let me help," he said and started pulling at the knotted mess that was Hige's fur.

"Hey, hey! Careful!" Hige cringed, reverting to his human form. He looked over to see Kiba, also in human form, sitting cross-legged pulling at his sweatshirt.

"I'm helping you...if you don't appreciate it, I'll stop." Kiba said while moving to get the burrs off of Hige's head.

"No...no. That's fine, keep going...just be a little more gentle, 'kay? I've got delicate hair," Hige said as he felt some hairs rip out of his head. With a slight gasp, he breathed out through gritted teeth, "I said gentle...which that most definantley was not"

"Would you stop complaining? The others are sleeping," Kiba commanded, pulling out the last few knots on his head. He moved lower and continued with cleaning off Hige's back and forelegs. Save for a few gasps and lip bitings, Hige was doing very well, and although he didn't let it show, Kiba found his friend's antics slightly amusing. When he was done getting all the burrs out, he started to lick the places they were so that the fur lay nice and smooth. The scent of flowers filled his senses, and stopped a few times to shove his nose into Hige's fur.

"Lay on your back." Kiba commanded, failing to hide his amusement.

"Huh?"

"I'm finished with your back, now I need to get your stomach." Kiba said, regaining his composure.

"Uh..."

"Just do it," Kiba pushed Hige so that he tipped backwards. Hige's face reddened slightly as Kiba's eyes scanned down his stomach and widened.

"I think I'll just go and get the rest off myself," Hige said starting to sit up.

"Now, who said you could leave?" Kiba questioned, quirking an eyebrow and pressing his hand to Hige's stomach until his back hit the ground.

"Umm...Kiba?"

"You smell like her," the wolf said. He looked up and stopped pulling at Hige's fur.

"What?"

"Cheza," Kiba said, "her scent is on your fur."

"Well, its on yours too, but you don't see me goin' to pieces about it!"

"Quiet, they're sleeping," Kiba said again as he pushed his nose into Hige's chest; that scent! After a moment he looked up at Hige and met his eyes, the lingering remnants of the flower maiden clouding his senses.

The look Hige saw in those eyes was one he never seen before, not with Kiba anyway. His eyes were full of...hunger? Wait, there was something else, what was it? Lust? Hige froze, it couldn't be that. He watched as the other wolf trailed his tongue down over the spot he just cleared. Wait...when did his sweatshirt get pushed up? An even better question was...what was Kiba doing with his tongue? Apparently it _could_ be lust. A shiver of extacy shot through Hige's body as he felt Kiba's hands slide down his ribcage and locked onto his hips. A sigh escaped Hige's lips as Kiba's warm tongue darted over the exposed skin until it reached its destination.

"K-kiba?" Hige's eyes widened as he felt Kiba slide his hands under the waistband of his sweatpants. In one swift motion, he pulled them down, revealing what he was really after. His body stiffened at the shock of the chilled air hitting him.

A slight grin spread on Kiba's lips as he gazed upon his prize. With a quick glance up at Hige, his grin grew wider and he engulfed all of what stood before him. A gasp escaped the larger wolf's lips as he felt Kiba work his tongue up and down the length of his shaft. The gasp quickly escalated into a full-blown groan as suction was added. He watched as the smaller wolf's head bobbed up and down, his mouth pulling all the way to the tip then back down to the base. Every so often his teeth would come into play, nibbling at certain spots and sending the larger of the two into a shaking bliss. Kiba breathed heavily, taking in that sent. Flowers...

Hige began to feel a tightening in his stomach, but Kiba stopped his ministrations and released Hige with a small 'pop'. Hige couldn't hold back his moan of disappointment, unsatasfied. Looking down he saw a wicked grin spread across the white wolf's face. A shudder racked through his body as he felt a soft tongue caress the tip, licking up the pre-cum that appeared there.

"Mmm...oishii" Kiba sighed, licking his lips and taking all of Hige into his mouth again.

"Ahh!" Hige couldn't take it anymore. When Kiba's mouth wrapped around him again, his stomach tensed even more. "K-kiba...I-I'm...aaahh!"

His back arched off the ground then he fell back with a slight thump. As he lay there, reveling in the afterglow, he felt a nudging at his arm. Looking over he saw Kiba nuzzling up against him.

"Now that" Kiba said, his nose pushed into Hige's fur, "is what I call a meal."


End file.
